Sweet Dreams
by TranquilGuardian
Summary: All Demyx wants is to be loved. But when weird dreams start plaguing the members of Organization XIII, romance becomes the least of everyone's worries...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Credit to Square Enix and Disney. Credit for the personalities of some of the characters to the brilliant minds of Parle Productions. **

**WARNING: This fanfiction is not canon. There's yaoi involved (homosexual relationships) but not any actual sex scenes. Rated M for crude references and language. **

_A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, _Sweet Dreams_. In all actuality, you don't need to really be familiar with Kingdom Hearts to catch on to this fanfiction, since it's not really canon, so if you stumbled across it feel free to give it a chance! I'm more than happy to get reviews, follows, and favorites, but only if you feel like I deserve them. Happy reading! xx ~TranquilGuardian_

Chapter One:

Demyx's POV:

I woke up in a cold sweat, sitting straight up in bed. My covers were tangled around my legs, and I frantically kicked myself free like I was fighting for my life. It took me a second to realize that I was screaming, and another second to realize that I should probably _stop_ screaming. I clutched my pillow to my chest, trembling. The darkness of the room screamed out around me, since I'd opted to turn off my computer monitor the night before. It had been overheating and was my only source of light at night, and now I wished I'd just left the damn thing on. The dream had been so real…so _terrifying_…

I flinched when my bedroom door flew open, the light turning on with a snap. I cringed, my eyes adjusting to the sudden change in visibility. Axel was standing in my doorway in only flannel pajama bottoms, his chakrams held in a defensive position. The spikes on the left side of his head were almost completely smashed flat from sleep and his piercing green eyes surveyed the room frantically.

"Why were you screaming?" he demanded, never dropping his hold on his chakrams. He stepped into the room hesitantly, looking around him.

I blushed. "Er…bad dream," I admitted, feeling mortified. I couldn't believe I'd overreacted to the point that Axel had thought he had to check on me. I had feelings for him, and the last thing I needed was for him to think that I was some baby. Even though we'd been together in the past, I knew Axel only saw me as a friend now. I wasn't about to ruin that friendship by making him feel like I was some kid that had couldn't even handle a nightmare.

Axel looked relieved, however, not irritated, and he let his chakrams drop to the floor with a thud. "I thought someone was hurting you," he sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Zexion entered the room, studying me worriedly._ He_ was fully clothed, but his hair was destroyed from his pillow similarly to Axel's. "Are you alright?" he asked urgently. "Is everything okay?"

"Wittle Bitty Demyx had a nightmare," Axel teased gently, smiling at me. There was no malice in his voice, but I still looked down in embarrassment.

"Stop that," Zexion snapped, coming to tuck me back in. "Nightmares are no fun." He pulled the covers back up to my collar bone, fluffing the pillow for me like I was a child. He picked my stupid embarrassing baby blanket up off the floor and handed it back to me. I wished he hadn't come in, so that maybe Axel had been the one to be nurturing. I cared for Zexion, but not like I cared for Axel. It couldn't _compare_ to how I felt for Axel.

"What are you, his mom?" Axel grumbled.

"His _friend_," Zexion replied shortly, crossing his arms. "And right now, I'm being a hell of a lot better friend to him than you are."

"I was the first one in here!" Axel protested.

"Only because your room is directly across from his!" Zexion retorted.

Axel ignored him, yawning and turning back to me. "Do you need me to stay in here with you tonight, Dem?"

"I'm fine," I said quickly, feeling stupid.

Axel raised one eyebrow. "Do you need me to stay in here with you tonight, Dem?" he repeated.

I sighed, nodding reluctantly and gratefully while my cheeks flamed. Axel pulled back my blankets casually and climbed into bed with me. "Damn, you're drenched," he complained, running a hand along my arm.

"I was sweating," I said quietly, biting my lip.

"Yeah, I can tell. Try to calm down, alright?" He gave me a sympathetic look, tapping the tip of my nose with his finger.

I nodded, and Zexion leaned sleepily against the doorframe. "You two lovebirds all tucked in for the night?" he teased, yawning.

"Turn the light off, emo," Axel grumbled. "Shouldn't you be with Roxas or something?"

"Roxas?" I asked curiously, looking for something to distract me from the dream and always willing to hear new gossip.

"Yeah, didn't you hear? He and Roxas are a thing now." Axel grinned at Zexion.

"We went on _one_ date," Zexion replied, rolling his eyes. "That _hardly_ makes us a _thing_."

"Did you kiss him?" Axel asked nosily. I looked at him in amused shock, nudging his foot with mine under the blankets.

"_No_!" Zexion said indignantly. "I…I don't think it would work out between us anyway."

"Details, smurf," Axel said flatly. Apparently he needed something a hell of a lot harder than a nudge to realize that he needed to mind his own business.

"Don't ever call me a smurf again," Zexion replied solemnly. He tiredly brushed his soft blue hair out of his eyes, fighting back another yawn. He was irritated, but he was too tired to pick a fight with Axel.

"Why not? You're short and blue," Axel grinned. His mischievous Cheshire Cat smile made me laugh. He thought he was the cleverest thing out there, and it was hilarious.

"Do I look happy, Axel?" Zexion sighed.

"Do you _ever_ look happy, Zexion?" Axel retorted.

At that, Zexion shut the light off and walked out.

* * *

When Axel became drowsy that night, his arms went around me. I felt myself start to get that pathetic knotted happy feeling in my stomach, but I instead forced myself to focus on what it really meant. Which was absolutely _nothing_. I knew that when Axel was sleepy, he became a cuddler. The fact that the last time the Organization had had a sleepover he'd snuggled _Xigbar_ was proof enough of that. Sure enough, he hadn't remembered any of it the next morning, and Xigbar had cackled as he'd shown Axel all of the stupid selfies he'd taken of the two of them whilst a half conscious, then _un_conscious Axel, had been spooning him. It didn't mean anything, as much as I wished it did.

My mind slowly went back to the dream I'd had. That god awful, terrifying, _hell_ of a dream. I'd been tied to a stake. I didn't know how I'd gotten there or what I'd done to deserve it, but it had still occurred in the dream. Before I'd known it, a flame had been lit at my feet. The terror I'd felt had been so _real_ as the agony had coursed through me. So much heat, so much pain…I'd been more scared in this stupid state of unconsciousness than I'd ever been while awake. It was like someone had read my mind when picking the nightmare I'd experienced. Being burned alive was my worst fear, as silly as that might sound. It had been a terror in the back of my mind since early childhood.

My nerves slowly started to unwind as I felt Axel's arms wrapped around my waist; his comforting presence warm against my back. I slowly drifted off to sleep, my nightmare all but forgotten and my mind wishing that Axel could hold me like this every night.

* * *

Xigbar's POV:

It was cold, so cold…I couldn't feel my fingers. I wrapped my nearly numb arms around myself, too exhausted to even shiver. My hands, especially the tips of my fingers, were blackened, and so were my feet. My frozen tears clung to my cheeks, my chest hurting with every shallow breath. I felt my body slip into hypothermia, but there was absolutely nothing I could do. There was no shelter, no warmth…So this was how it was going to be, huh? This was how I was going to go? Funny, considering it was the one way I never wanted to die…it was my worst fear, freezing to death. But here I was. Existing in agony until I took my final labored breath. That breath came quickly, and my heart stopped beating.

I sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Looking around, I knew that I was firmly and safely in my bedroom and that it was a comfortable temperature. "Just a dream," I said to myself, laughing nervously. "It was just a dream. I don't even _have_ a heart. Nope, Xig, you're fine. You're alive." I swallowed hard, wrapping myself tighter in the comforter unconsciously.

Vexen, whose room was next to mine, thumped on the wall. "Xigbar, I'd _immensely_ appreciate it if you stopped talking to yourself!" he called, voice muffled by the wall. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Shove it, blondie," I said back, trying to shake the memory of the nightmare.

There was no response except an exasperated sigh.

* * *

Axel's POV:

"Axel! Axel, wake _up_!" a voice hissed, shaking me roughly.

"_What?!_" I asked frantically, sitting up quickly at being roused from sleep so urgently. I head butted Demyx hard, and we both cried out in pain.

"It's Zexion!" Demyx said, rubbing his forehead with a frown.

"What about him?" I complained, my eyes finally adjusting to the fact that I was staring at the chest of his rumpled tee shirt. I raised my eyes. The boy was practically hovering over top of me.

"Listen!" he said, seeming scared.

I listened hard, just in time to hear a faint yell taper off.

"You're sure that's Zexion?" I demanded.

He nodded fearfully, and I needed no more encouragement. I wasn't a huge fan of the emo, but Demyx cared about him. Too much for my comfort, actually. He and Zexion had dated briefly in the past, in between one of our own breakups, but it hadn't lasted long. To Demyx, I was just his best friend. Someone to talk to, someone to watch movies with. I knew that it was Zexion he truly wanted to be with.

Somehow I'd managed to kick off one of my socks in my sleep, and I sprinted to Zexion's room half barefoot. I opened the door and turned the light on (this was starting to feel annoyingly déjà vu ish). He was still asleep, thrashing around in his tangled blankets and moaning. It was the most emotion I'd ever seen the kid show, to be honest.

"_Hey_!" I said loudly. "Wake up!"

I got no response, so I casually picked up the glass of water off of his nightstand and dumped it on him.

He yelped, swinging out wildly, and fell completely off of his bed in a tangle of wet blankets and flailing limbs.

"Zexy?" Demyx asked cautiously. "You alright?"

Zexion smiled in embarrassment after he'd managed to catch a bit of his breath, rubbing his neck. He'd started to tear up a bit, and he wiped the wetness out of his eyes. "Guess it's a full moon," he chuckled weakly. "I had a nightmare too."

Demyx knelt next to Zexion, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. "What was it about?" he asked compassionately.

Zexion's cheeks flushed. "I…I was being suffocated," he replied, massaging his throat absently. "Sora was choking me, and he had his hand over my nose and mouth." I saw him flinch just a bit at the memory.

"Why didn't you lick him?" I questioned, eyeing the way Demyx had placed his hand over Zexion's worriedly.

"You don't control what you do in your dreams, Axel!" Zexion snapped.

"Dang, sorry!" I cried, holding my hands up in surrender.

Demyx pulled Zexion to his feet and hugged him tightly, and I felt a twinge of jealousy. Demyx and I were on again off again…currently _off_ again. I wanted to get back with him more than anyone would ever know, but he truly was displaying feelings for Zexion. As much as I cared about him, I wasn't going to interfere. I wanted him to choose me because he _wanted_ to, not because I'd screwed up all of his other relationships.

Zexion yawned massively, his hair falling into both of his eyes and making him resemble a blue hairball. A weirdly adorable blue hairball, but still.

"Go to bed, emo," I said, his yawn making _me_ yawn. "Nightmare's over, everything's fine."

Zexion moved the wet blankets out of his bed and climbed slowly back into it, peeling his soaking shirt off over his head. Demyx's eyes widened a little, and I saw an appreciative smile on his face.

I'd had all I could take. "_Bedtime_!" I said sharply, flicking the light off and nearly stomping off.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey, everyone. :) Here's the second chapter...hope you enjoy! xx Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Feel free to suggest to friends as well. Also...if anyone here was into Twilight, I've done two of those as well. Feel free to go to my profile and check it out. :)_

Demyx's POV:

Looking around at everyone in the living room the next morning, I could immediately tell who'd had nightmares and who hadn't. Zexion, Lexaeus, Saix, and Xigbar had dark circles under their eyes, and _I_ did, as well. Xemnas, however, looked refreshed. "Did everyone sleep well?" he questioned obliviously, coming through with his customary cup of morning coffee.

"_Hell_ no!" Xigbar complained. "Every time I managed to fall asleep, I had a damn nightmare!"

"I'm sorry," Xemnas chuckled. "Saix seemed to be having bad dreams as well."

Saix nodded, looking exhausted as he nursed his own cup of coffee miserably and stayed close to Superior's side.

"Join the club," Lexaeus grumbled. "If I dreamt about being hunted down by Slenderman one more time, I was going to glue my eyelids open."

"I dreamt that a shark was eating me," Saix said coolly, smoothing his slightly frizzy hair with one hand.

"A _shark_?" Xigbar smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not fond of sharks, alright?"

There was a loud noise as the door was thrown open, and Zexion stormed into the room. His hair was in a towel, and I couldn't help the laugh that burst out of me at the sight.

"Who _was_ it?" he snarled through his teeth. "Who did it?"

"Did what?" I questioned in confusion.

"_This_!" He ripped the towel from his hair, and the whole room fell silent. His hair was pink.

Hot pink.

_Florescent_ pink.

"Oh _shit_," Axel breathed, raising a hand to his mouth in shock. His eyes were round.

"No one dyed your hair, Zexion, you would've noticed," Xigbar said innocently, smiling broadly despite the bags under his eyes.

"They put dye in my _shampoo_, dipshit!" he snarled. "My _shampoo_! My hair is _pink_!"

"It's a good color on you," Xigbar choked out, trying not to laugh. I saw the twinkle in his eye, though, and I knew that he wasn't just a bystander on this one. When was he _ever_ just a bystander?

Realization dawned on Zexion's face, but before he had a chance to react, Marluxia walked in and squealed in delight. "Zexion!" he cried, running over and hugging his small body tightly. "You've finally seen the light! I'm so _proud_!"

Zexion yanked out of his grip, scowling. "Stay away from me, faggot!"

Marluxia's eyes widened in hurt, and his lower lip began trembling. "I…I didn't…" he started sadly, taking a step back.

Zexion shook his head, sighing. "Sorry, Marly. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He gave him an apologetic look, and then turned slowly to Xigbar. "You're dead."

"Now, now, no need to make hasty decisions," Xigbar said quickly, backing up a bit. He gave Zexion a nervous look.

"You're _dead_."

"Calm down-"

"Beyond dead."

"Come on, Pinky!" Xigbar whined.

That's all it took. Zexion lunged. Like a bat out of hell, he came at Xigbar, wrapping his hands around his throat. He pushed him against the wall, face mere inches from his. "My freaking hair is pink! _Pink_! You absolute _dumbass_! Why would you _do_ that?!"

"Enough, Zexion," Xemnas said mildly, preoccupied with helping Saix tame his hair.

"It's _pink_! Superior, this isn't even fair!" Zexion complained in anger, not letting go of Xigbar's throat.

"Can't…breathe…" Xigbar choked out, smacking at Zexion's hands nervously.

Zexion let go of him on a growl, running his hands through his damp hair miserably and making it stand up somewhat. "You'll get yours," he promised.

"Get my what?" Xigbar taunted, acting tough again now that Zexion wasn't in the process of trying to strangle him.

"Your place reserved in hell!" Zexion spat. He really wasn't happy about this, and it upset me.

"I kind of like the pink," I said in embarrassment, ducking my head.

Zexion's face softened, and he smiled at me. "Thanks, but still not keeping it, Dem. I'm not exactly a pink person." He sighed, giving me a grateful look though.

"It brings out your eyes," Xigbar grinned, batting his eyelashes at Zexion.

Axel saw the fury in those very eyes Xigbar was speaking of, and he grabbed Zexion's wrists. "Chill pill, emo. Take one."

Zexion's shoulders slumped miserably, and his bangs fell into his face. "Kill me."

Axel snorted, seeming irritated at Zexion. "Just because you're tired and cranky doesn't give you the right to be a dick," he said, shoving Zexion away and towards me as a result.

"I know," Zexion mumbled, actually owning up to his behavior. "I need my full eight hours, and I just didn't get it."

"Neither did I," I said empathetically. I hugged him. "You can sleep with _me_ if you'd like."

Xigbar snickered. "Was that an offer, Dem? I'm sure Lava Girl here would _love _that."

Zexion shook his head at Xigbar in disgust, but I was clueless. "What do you mean?" I questioned. "I meant Zexion could take an afternoon nap with me if he wanted!" I cried. I had a feeling that Xigbar was being perverted again, and it frustrated me.

I saw Axel's eyes narrow as he crossed his arms and slumped against the wall.

* * *

Axel's POV:

"Axel! Axel, help me!" Demyx sobbed. He was standing about ten feet away, looking panicked.

"What, Demyx? What's wrong?" I demanded, pulling him into my arms.

Demyx wordlessly looked down at his chest, and I jerked back. Blood was pooling through his shirt at an alarming rate, staining the pristine white fabric a startling red. "Stabbed," he whimpered weakly. His knees gave out, and I held his body up as his head lolled forward onto his chest limply. I watched his chest rise a few more fluttery times before completely stilling, and panic overtook me as I lowered him to the ground and began giving him CPR. I had to save my Demyx, I had to…

Demyx was my life. He was the only thing that mattered to me; he was the only reason I bothered to get up in the morning. My best friend, my other half, my light in the darkness. He couldn't die, he _couldn't_!

Demyx's body began taking on a misty sort of appearance, and I knew it was too late. I knew that there was nothing that could be done. He was fading. "No, Demyx!" I sobbed, clutching him to me in an effort to keep him from leaving. "No!"

Nothing I could do would make any difference now, though. Demyx slowly became more and more insubstantial, and my bloodstained hands were abruptly empty as he completely disappeared. "_Why_?" I cried, raising my tearstained face to the sky. "What did he ever do?! I _love_ him!"

The impending thunder seemed to laugh as the first few drops of rain splashed my skin.

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily. I was staring up at the Robert Downey Jr. poster on my ceiling, and his one eyebrow raised expression seemed to tell me what an idiot I was being as I lay shaking from the too real dream I'd experienced.

I didn't care.

In every situation since the day Demyx had joined the Organization back as a scared little rabbit of a sixteen year old, I'd looked out from him. I'd put him before myself. Even while with Roxas, I'd kept an eye on Demyx and made sure that he wasn't getting himself put in harm's way or being bullied by the other Organization members. When that desire to keep him safe became more than plutonic, I broke up with Roxas. I knew there was no way I'd be getting with Demyx, but I also knew it wasn't fair to stay with Roxas while feeling so deeply for someone else. So I befriended him instead, knowing that as long as he trusted me as a friend I could make sure he stayed safe. I could get paired with him on missions and keep him out of danger. The friendship worked beautifully for a long time, but at a party we held in honor of forcing Sora to retreat from our castle completely during Demyx's first year as a Nobody, I was so caught up in all of the adrenaline and fun that everyone was having dancing, partying, and drinking; I just leaned forward and kissed him without thinking.

To my relief, he hadn't reacted negatively. He'd simply made a noise of surprise before relaxing into my arms without any sort of fight, and we decided later that that was the night we'd bridged the gap from friends to lovers, so that would be the night we celebrated our anniversary.

Everything worked fine until we'd gotten into a fight nearly nine months later, over something so stupid I couldn't even remember the cause. He'd left my room and after that moment, didn't kiss me again. We sat down about a week after that and he told me that it would be best if we took a break. He didn't look like he wanted to, and he cried as he told me that even though he loved me, it just wasn't going to work.

So much for a 'break.' Four weeks later, he was with Zexion.

That relationship didn't last long, but I still had to watch as Demyx fell head over heels for Zexion. It hurt me every day to know that Demyx was in someone else's arms at night; that I wasn't the last face Demyx saw before he closed his eyes. He avoided me at dinners, never making eye contact with me. He'd confessed later on that he felt he was behaving like a terrible person for making me see his relationship with Zexion and didn't want to make it any worse by talking to me like nothing had happened.

Zexion dumped Demyx after only three and a half months when Demyx tried to stop his cutting. Zexion didn't ever stop loving Demyx, but got rid of him anyway because he wasn't willing to give up the one thing that made his pain go away. When Demyx had come to me that first night, crying, there had been no words. I'd only held him and let him get his emotions out. We never officially stated anything after that, but we began dating again. There was no spoken declaration of a getting back together, it just happened.

The second breakup between us came when we mutually agreed, both in tears, to end things for good. Demyx and I had a bad habit of getting into arguments, and they were turning both of us into bitter people. We decided we'd be better off as friends, even though it would be hard, and kissed one last time before ending the relationship.

But _I_ never fell out of love.

We'd both remained single since that day. But I never quit caring for Demyx. I never quit worrying. So that dream had hit me in the worst way possible, because I feared more for his life than I feared for my own. Even though I knew that what I'd just seen in my mind was a figment of my own overactive imagination, I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't pretend that I didn't love him when something like that really could happen at any time.

So, ignoring the patronizing look Robert Downey Jr. was giving me, I stood and walked briskly down the hall to Demyx's room. His door was cracked so I entered, and I saw that he was sitting on his knees on a chair at his desk as he tiredly typed up a missions report for Xemnas. He was wearing a set of green and black plaid pajamas, and there was a cup of apple juice sitting next to him.

He turned when he saw me, and smiled. His eyes were red from exhaustion, but there was no hiding the happiness in them.

Before he had a chance to even greet me, I walked over to him and pulled him to his feet, hugging him hard. "I love you," I choked out, trying not to act like a baby now that I really was holding him in my arms when not five minutes ago, I'd dreamt he was dead. "I love you so much, you have no idea." I buried my face in his neck, breathing in the comforting smell of him. It was a smell I truly couldn't describe, in the best ways possible.

Demyx stiffened in surprise, patting my back awkwardly. He was confused as hell, but I didn't care. "Go back out with me," I whispered. "Say yes, _please_."

I felt his arms _really_ go around me, without hesitation. I realized, in shock, that he must have been waiting for this moment. It was like he'd been preparing himself for being asked back out, and I felt a rush in my stomach as I wondered how much he'd thought about it. God knew _I_ thought about it enough.

"Yes," Demyx replied firmly, seeming to melt into my touch. "Yes, of course."

I pulled back and pressed my lips to his without warning, wrapping my arms around his waist and melting a bit. I was back where I belonged; here, with Demyx wrapped in my arms. We could make this work, I knew we could. We were older now. It was worth another shot, especially considering how deep my feelings ran for this boy.

Demyx made a soft sound of surprise against my mouth, but he didn't fight it. I wouldn't have kept at it if he'd shown even the smallest sign of reluctance; the last thing I wanted was for him to think me someone who didn't know boundaries. We'd never had a relationship like that in the past; if one of us hadn't been in the mood for affection, the other one dealt with it. Forcing it on each other wasn't healthy for either party.

"Can I stay in here tonight?" I whispered, breathing slightly heavier than usual when I pulled back again. "I won't pull anything, I swear. I just need to be close to you. I need to know you're alive."

"Um…sure?" Demyx replied, confusion coloring his features. "Why do you need to know I'm alive, again?" He looked like he was afraid he was missing out on something.

"I had a bad dream," I mumbled, biting my lip. "You died, Demyx. And I just… I realized that if that ever happened…well, I don't know how I would survive." I blushed at how pathetic and corny I sounded, looking down at my worn and old red socks. "So, uh…what I meant by all this…was that we work in a dangerous occupation, and we never know how long we'll have. I didn't want anything to happen without you knowing that I love you, and I never stopped loving you." I crammed my hands into my pockets, busying myself with looking at Demyx's gibberish missions report while he took it all in.

"I'm alive," he replied finally, brow furrowed. "And I love you too, Axel. I never stopped either."

I about pissed my pants on the spot. Things like that just _didn't_ happen to guys like me. I didn't get happy endings, I was an asshole. Period.

Demyx blushed at my expression, taking my hand. He pulled back the covers to his bed, gesturing for me to climb in. As I did, he quickly saved his missions report and swigged down his last sip of apple juice, then climbed into bed next to me. He kissed my cheek. "Sleep well, pyro. I love you."

It had been too long since I'd heard _that_.


End file.
